Bare essentials
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Trilogy in the wife swap series. a camping trip, lots of rain and a deck of cards. you know whats coming by now. please read and note the rating.


Greetings dear readers this is the third instalment in my wife swap saga. Please read wife swap and the eternal quadrangle before venturing into this little story, or you may not realise what is going on.

Please note this is rated M for a very good reason and I do have a vivid imagination.

BARE ESSENTIALS

The camping trip had been John's idea but Randy had egged him on in persuading their wife's to rough it for a few days with the allure of booze and campfire stories. It had been three weeks since their little rendezvous in Beth and John's hotel room. Things had gotten busy for them after that, constant tapings and appearances, John could count on one hand how many times they had all been in the same room since that night.

Beth had not been wound so tight after this episode and he was grateful that she seemed to have gotten over her initial guilt about their nocturnal activities and she had readily agreed to this four day break.

"It will be nice to spend some time with just the four of us." She had said while John had been wrapping a lock of her hair around his finger. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I'll let Randy know." He had said and after that it was all arranged, the RV had been rented and Mickie had appeared sleepy eyed and mildly angry at being woken up so early on a Saturday morning. Her drowsiness soon disappeared when Randy pushed her towards the RV.

"You're kidding me, you said a vacation not a camping trip." She said as Beth appeared in the doorway and smiled down at her friend.

"Oh Mick's it won't be that bad, imagine the great outdoors, roaring campfires and us, not work no worries." Beth said as Mickie folded her arms and didn't look impressed.

"No electric, no hot running water, no hair dryer." She said climbing aboard the RV and taking a look around. It was pretty small, a table sat at one end around it was a semi-circular sofa and a large window behind. The kitchenette was small but functional and upon opening the shower unit Mickie slammed the door closed.

"That is not a shower, that is a closet." She said as John walked passed her with his and Beth's bags. Storing them in the overhead compartment he smiled back at her.

"Come on Mickie get in the spirit." He said bending down and giving her a small peck on the cheek pulling away he liked the small smile that appeared on her face even if she was trying to hide it.

Mickie's mood had improved throughout the day as they drove into Georgia she pressed her face to the window and looked out at the changing landscape. Beth watched her best friend it was so nice for them to be all together again, it was something she would always cherish, especially now they were all so close. It was in that moment when rain started pelting the windscreen and Randy's muffled cursing could be heard from his position behind the steering wheel she realised she wouldn't want to be with anyone else in the world.

"Looks like we will be spending the night in the van." John said popping up over her shoulder, he had been pottering around in the back, putting things away and trying to brew coffee on the stove.

"Hey Randy see if you can find a quite spot to pull over, I am getting covered in coffee back here." John said as Randy glanced at him and nodded. Spotting what looked like a dirt track Randy turned down it and pulled over on some gravel at the side of the so called road. It was a heavily wooded area and no one appeared to be within twenty miles of this secluded part of Jasper County.

"God it's really coming down out there." Mickie said looking out of her window again, but the landscape was obliterated this time by the water cascading down it.

"I vote we climb over the seat." Randy said trying to turn round on his chair but was hampered by the steering wheel. Beth couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her mouth as Randy got wedged between the back seat and the steering wheel. His backside wiggled in the air his grunts punctuated the air between snorts of laughter from the girls and Mickie finally reached over and soundly smacked his behind.

"Ouch woman!" Randy said trying to clutch his stinging arse as well as keep his balance.

"Ok I am going to make a run for it, hold the door open honey." Beth said turning to John who was attempting to help Randy back upright. He soon abandoned his friend to assist his wife as Beth and Mickie threw open the passenger side door and dashed for the side entrance of the RV.

John opened the door for them at the right moment and they tumbled in almost soaked though to the skin even in their short journey. Randy had managed to wiggle back into the driver's seat and he looked at the two women, both of whom were now wearing what amounted to see though shirts.

"You two look like drowned rats." He chuckled, enjoying the pay back as Mickie rang out her wet hair and flicked the excess water in her husband's direction.

"Oh yeah and are you planning on staying there all night?" Mickie asked raising her eyebrows and starting to unbutton her shirt. Randy was captivated by the movement of her fingers down every button, popping the little plastic objects from their moorings one by one.

"Hell no!" he said scrambling out of the door and shouting for them to open up. Mickie turned to John who took a brief glance at Mickie's exposed skin before locking the cabin door just as Randy's hand closed on the handle.

"Hey let me in. no fair man." Randy yelled as Beth strolled up to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to get out of these wet clothes, maybe we should make him wait until I am decent." She said her tone low and sultry and it shot straight to John's groin.

"Now that is cruel." He said but he made no move to open the cabin door all the same. Just as Beth was about to change the driver's door opened up once more and Randy piled inside soaking wet and staring daggers at them all.

"You complete bunch of cu.." Mickie's hand slapped down on his mouth as she stopped him from cussing at the last moment.

"Don't you dare. Now I am going to change out of these wet clothes and so is Beth, you two can wait out here while we get ourselves descent." Mickie released Randy's mouth and he went to protest but she stopped him with a withering look as John moved up and told Randy to come round he would keep the door open this time.

"You promise." Randy said as he paused leaving the driver's door shut a moment longer.

"Yeah I really don't think I can handle these two alone." He smiled and Randy made a dash for it once more this time finding the door open.

Beth and Mickie had retreated to the tiny bedroom, keeping the bed tucked away against the wall gave them just enough room to get changed. Swapping wet jeans for loose fitting jogging bottoms and a pair of tank tops.

"We think so alike." Mickie said as Beth pulled on her deep blue top and gave her a smile.

"I know scary isn't it." Beth replied as Mickie lent forward, you know we could have some serious fun with these two tonight. I have brought my deck of cards, maybe we could hustle some money out of them." Mickie said with a twinkle in her eye as Beth smirked back at her.

"You read my mind, however I have a feeling they may not want to play for money." The blonde said reaching for a jumper and Mickie nodded.

"Better put on some extra layers, this place might get awfully chilly later." She winked as they emerged from the bedroom to find John bent in front of Randy as he sat on the sofa bracing himself against the seat and telling John to pull harder.

"Come on man it's a pair of jeans just pull."

"They are stuck, serves you right for wearing skin tight jeans in the middle of summer." John panted as finally the wet jeans gave way and John hit the floor hard on his butt.

"Sorry didn't want to interrupt, carry on." Beth said grinning widely as Mickie supressed a chuckle and looked at John who was pulling himself up off the floor.

"This is supposed to be your job." He said to Mickie waving Randy's ruined jeans in front of her and she snatched them away.

"Oh but I couldn't have possibly done it with your eloquence." That did it Mickie and Beth almost had to sit down they were laughing so hard as Randy pulled on a pair of sweats and sat back down.

"Come on bring out the beers, might as well get this party started." He said reaching for the fridge as Mickie scooted into the seat next to him. Followed by John as Beth sat on the opposite end and laced the pack of cards Mickie had given her on the table.

"Anyone fancy a game?" she asked trying to sound as innocent as possible as the boys looked to one another as Randy handed out the beers.

"Sure I could go for that." John said running his hand up Beth's thigh but the blonde ignored him and began shuffling the cards.

"How about some poker?" Randy suggested as Beth frowned.

"I have only played once you will have to teach me the rules." She replied knowing that it was a bare faced lie but they didn't know that and Mickie was not about to tell them.

"Ok I will help you, maybe we should keep it low stakes to start with, you know give us a chance." Mickie said as Beth dealt and each of them checked their hall cards and placed a bet. It was quickly established that ten cents was the maximum bet and as planned the girls lost every game.

"Two pair Mickie honey you lose now pass over all that well earned cash." John said sweeping the pot into his corner and giving them all a cheeky grin. Beth gave Mickie a hidden smile and got up and retrieved more beer form the fridge. As she handed Randy what was now his fifth beer he grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

"You know if you played with me you might actually win a game." He said much to Beth's annoyance but she could tell he was already feeling the effects of the alcohol and this was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of him.

"Maybe I would o better if we were playing for higher stakes. Maybe all I need is a good incentive." She almost purred into his ear as she looked over at Mickie who was whispering to John. Both women locked eyes on each other as they continued with their plan. So far the boys had not noticed them avoiding their drinks and plying each of their husbands with extra. Too focused on winning they had allowed themselves to become tipsy and as ever far to fascinated with the opposite sex to concentrate properly.

"Strip poker, I vote for strip poker!" Randy yelled almost throwing Beth off his lap before catching her at the last moment. The blonde was not so impressed with his efforts and she stood up. Keeping her smiling face from him as she took her seat next to her husband once more.

"Hey we will be bare arsed naked before you even have gotten rid of a sock. If we are going to play I say it's me and Beth Vs. you and John." Mickie said the tone of her voice suggested no room for negotiation and Randy knew that tone well.

"You're on" he said shaking hands with his wife as they swapped seats so that now the girls were one side of the table and the boys were on the other.

"Texas hold um ladies, one item of clothing is the minimum bet. Socks count as one item." John said as he dealt the cards and Mickie looked at Beth, leaning forward slightly she whispered in her best friends ear.

"This is going to be fun."

Several rounds later when the boys had lost three hands in a row and were now shivering in just their sweat pants, the girls were now grateful just to be rid of the cumbersome jumpers they had put on before coming back out of the bedroom.

"I think we have been hustled mate." John said as Beth winked at him and ran her foot up the inside of his calf.

"Yeah but I am not forfeiting, we can still win this." Randy said eyeing his wife and trying to send a message of revenge to her though just the power of thought.

"Just deal Randy, we have all seen you naked before." Mickie said as she sat back and threw her hands over her head and stretched. John couldn't take his eyes off Mickie's rising breasts even as Beth's foot almost reached his thigh and he had to shake his head. They were doing this on purpose, taking a quick glance under the table he could see Mickie's foot also rubbing against Randy's leg and he thought two could play at that game. As Randy dealt John pushed his leg forward and went right for Mickie's inner thigh. The brunette to her credit made not a sound as his toe connected so far up he swore he could feel the heat from her centre on his foot. Turning to Randy his whispered in his friends ear about his plan and took a look at Beth who was looking at her cards.

"We have to distract them or we are going to lose man, it's what they have been doing all night." John said as Beth's foot moved up his leg once more and he pulled back out of her reach.

"Good plan then when we win we should demand a reward." Randy smirked as his long arm reached under the table and caught hold of Beth's wondering leg and he rubbed it with the pad of his thumb.

The girls surprised and excited by the sudden change in the boys behaviour lost the next hand and they had to remove their tank tops. Now sat in just their bras the playing field was suddenly evened out a little and Randy was moving his foot around the inside of Beth's thigh finding no resistance to his ministrations.

"Ok then what is the prize?" She finally managed to say as Randy's foot connected with her nether regions but she was trying not to show how effected she was by his intrusion.

"Winners get the others to be their slaves for the rest of the evening." Randy said without hesitation and they all quickly agreed, they all knew where this was going and whichever side won was only going to get to decide the how.

Two hands later and things were still even, now down to their underwear each side had stopped with their little distraction games as neither side was getting the upper hand on that one and were all concentrating on the game.

"All in." Beth said as the boys pondered the board. There was a possible flush but they could be bluffing that. They had two pair, queens and eights and Randy could not see anything else to beet it. John agreed and so they called, knowing that this was it.

"shit" Mickie said throwing the cards down to reveal ace high and the boys chuckled holding out their hands for the last remaining pieces of clothing and the girls stood up and moved into the space beyond the table.

"Wait I have a better idea." Randy said standing up and moving in front of Mickie and removing her hands from her own bra clasp.

"Top or bottom John?" Randy said and the girls got the idea.

"How about one of each." John said coming up to Beth and placing his hand son her hips running his fingers across her pantie line and licking his lips.

"Deal." Randy said running his hands across Mickie's chest pausing slightly at her hardened nipple, receiving a small gasp from her as he went he reached around her back and unhooked the clasp slipping first one strap off then the other, tossing away the garment and turning to watch John do the same to Beth.

John bent down and kissed her as he did so slipping his hands along with her bra straps all the way to the tips of her fingers. The RV was starting to steam up with their now laboured breathing as the guys swapped and John placed his hands at Mickie's waist. He was slightly taken back with just how easy this was now. How natural it felt and how he had stopped seeing this as some naughty fantasy.

"I missed this." He said to her as he bent down and took Mickie's panties with him, running his hands back up her legs as he did so, stopping to inhale her scent before standing up fully and turning to see Beth step out of her underwear for Randy as he also stood back up running his hands along Beth's sides all the way from foot to shoulder.

"I missed this to." Mickie whispered back to him as John's attention was brought back to the naked woman in front of him and he placed his hands on her waist and drew her in for a kiss.

Beth watched Randy's blue eyes as he looked over at Mickie and John she watched with intrigue as his eyes grew impossibly dark and his thumbs started tracing little circle's against her bare sides almost of their own accord.

"Randy." Beth said sweetly calling back his attention and he looked at her with a slightly evil smirk.

"Yes Beth." He said now gripping her tightly around her rib cage just under her breasts and Beth couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

"What do you want?" she asked fulfilling her role as slave for the evening, after all she had lost fair and square.

"You." He said not bothering to wait for an answer he claimed her lips for his own in what seemed like forever and she melted into him.

John pulled back from the kiss and waited for the other two to finish before continuing.

"I don't know about you mate but I think it's time to collect on our debt don't you." John said leaning forward and kissing Beth quickly before leading her over to the sofa and instructing her to sit down.

"Oh yes, let's see if we can't get rid of this table." Randy said knowing that the table would fold away so the sofa could become a bed and he and John took only two minutes on figuring out how it worked. Table away they left the sofa how it was but moved in front of their wives.

"Your turn honey, make me naked." Randy said to Mickie as she smiled knowing exactly what it was he wanted and she pulled down his boxers quickly to reveal his hardened cock. Moving her head down slowly she licked him from base to tip, drawing out his pleasure as his hands went into her hair. Gently encouraging her to take him in to her mouth. She was quick to oblige, only adding a slight pressure and making him moan low in his throat.

"God you're good at this." He panted as he turned around to see Beth pulling down John's boxers and placing her mouth over his best friend. John's hands braced against his wife's shoulders, rubbing the creamy flesh as she worked his cock to a twitching almost painful pleasure. He hummed low in his throat but as she swirled her tongue around the head and sucked just a little bit harder he couldn't help the buck of his hips as he came. Beth swallowed everything he had to give sitting up and whipping her mouth as she watched Mickie do the same on the other side of the sofa. Both men tilted unsteadily on their feet trying to regain some sense of equilibrium as they came down from their high. John was the first to move picking Beth up by the arm pits and moving her to the centre of the room.

"Bed time." He said as Randy removed Mickie and helped John get the sofa bed set up. It took up the entire back end of the RV and it looked plenty big enough for two people. Four however would be too much of a squeeze.

"I guess we will have to get creative. Beth lay down on the bed and close your eyes. Mickie follow me." Randy said taking Mickie by the hand and leading her into the bedroom, unfolding the bed and laying her on it. Securing a shirt over her eyes so she couldn't see he told her to remain still and wait. Moving out into the living room to find John with his fingers inside his wife, Beth still with her eyes shut Randy got his friends attention.

"Beth I am going to out this over your eyes, don't worry we won't hurt you." Randy said as the blonde panted slightly as John stood up and watched as Randy tied the shirt over Beth's face and he looked at his friend.

"Now what?" he asked looking form the open bedroom door to his wife still flushed form his fingers.

"Now we have some fun." Randy said also looking at both women and seemingly unable to beside between them.

"We can have them both you know, it might take some time but I don't think they are going anywhere." John said also unsure as to which one he wanted. He loved Beth so much it hurt sometimes, but having Mickie was like tasting forbidden fruit. He didn't want to miss either of them.

"Will one of you just hurry up!" Mickie called as the boys pause had left her wanting and frustrated. Randy looked at John and nodded. John moved off towards the bedroom and found Mickie fingers on herself lower lips clenched between her teeth.

"Let me do that." He said in a low voice masking its true sound so Mickie was unsure as to who was speaking to her. Willingly moving her own hand away John replaced her fingers with his mouth. The brunette bucked under his tongue and let out a small cry of joy. Her muscles tensing in her body as she felt the first waves of orgasm low in her belly. There was something to be said for anticipation. As Mickie writhed and moaned beneath him John stopped what he was doing to sounds of protest that were short lived when he moved up her body and plunged his now hard cock inside her. Both grunting this time they fell into a rhythm quickly, allowing their bodies to come together hard and fast, hip bones smacking together in their need for release after so long of being apart. Mickie's cries rang though the RV, but no one would have ever heard them but for the two people on the sofa bed outside because of the drumming rain on the roof. Rain and screams seemed to merge for a moment as white hot pleasure shot though them both as they finally crashed over the edge and lay together in a sweaty pile.

"I love you Mickie." John panted feeling no guilt as he knew Mickie loved him as well, just in a different way to how she loved Randy. John could live with that because he had Beth.

Randy had started at Beth's lips enjoying their sweet taste once more, then moved down to her throat and onto each breast in turn. The slow going was driving the blonde nuts as she arched her hips of the bed and tried to encourage him onwards at a faster pace. Randy however was having none of it, he took his time finally finding her swollen nub with his tongue and flicking it far too slowly for Beth's liking. She growled slightly and pulled Randy's head up to her, smashing her lips against him and finding his cock with her hand. Not wasting a second she impaled herself on it and Randy had to grunt at the tight heat that suddenly surrounded him. Slow and steady was no longer on the menu he pounded into Beth obviously the way she needed it right now until the sweat rolled off him and landed in the valley between her shaking breasts. Reaching between them he rubbed her clit until her walls clamped down around him and she cried his name as she arched up and shuddered as he emptied himself high up inside her.

"Fuck that was good." He said collapsing next to her as she stroked his sweaty head.

"You expected anything less?" She asked as Randy ran his fingers across her sensitive skin and she shivered. Beth couldn't believe how easy this all was now and she knew she would always have a spot for Randy in her heart a special one just for him, much as she suspected he had one for her to.

"No, you never cease to amaze me Beth." He said as John made his way into the room.

"Fancy round three?" he smirked and Randy removed himself from Beth and moved passed John to go and see Mickie. Being with her was the perfect conclusion to the evening, she was his other half, his human credential, the one person who he would gladly die for, and more importantly live for. No matter how much he cherished his times with Beth, he always came back to his wife and just appreciated her all the more.

"It will always be you Mickie." He whispered as he removed the blindfold as they settled down for some well-deserved sleep.

"I know." She replied sleepily before drifting off in her husband's arms.

Beth lay on John's chest afterwards, the feeling was so familiar she could have drawn it in her sleep. She knew this would not be the last time she shared herself and her husband with her best friends but she did know that no matter what happened John would always be there for her to use as a pillow, he would be there long after the four of them would have to part company again for whatever reason and she loved him, even if he did snore.

There you go when I have a story idea I am like a freight train with no breaks I just have to write it. Hope this one was worth the status of trilogy and please do not hesitate to let me know what you thought by posting me a review.

Thank you so much for reading XxX


End file.
